


His Everything

by yeosangelsloot



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, nctzens - Fandom, wayzenni
Genre: Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Boys In Love, Cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, NCT 2020, Romance, Seoul, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, South Korea - Freeform, Teasing, Top Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, WayV - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangelsloot/pseuds/yeosangelsloot
Summary: After spending a long day in the studio, Hendery comes back home to a clingy Ten and their fur babies who are waiting in bed. The more time the two of them spend together, the more Ten falls in love, and he has never been more ready.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Tendery - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	His Everything

It was a cold, rainy evening in Seoul, and they were expecting snow later on in the night. The WayV dorm was, for the most part, quiet and relaxing as the day slowly transitioned into night. The warm water of the shower cut off and out stepped Ten, drying his body off and dressing himself in some warm pajamas then wrapping his hair up in the towel. Padding his way to his bedroom, he noticed that the room was still empty except for his precious cats, who were sniffing around in hopes of finding some dropped food on the floor.

“I will never understand how you two can still be so hungry despite being fed well,” Ten laughed softly and applied his nightly skincare creams. With a bright smile, he slipped his circle-rimmed glasses on and climbed onto his bed where he took a few moments to towel dry his hair, running his fingers through it afterwards. “I wonder where your other papa is..” After wadding the towel up, he tossed it towards the hamper like a basketball and bounced where he sat when it made it in. Little victories as such always made Ten think of just how fortunate he was to be living the life he was. He had many successes and wins on award shows, thanks to the hard work of his fans for voting, streaming his music on different platforms, and purchasing the albums he and the rest of his members worked so hard to perfect. He was humbled by these experiences and found himself silently thanking everyone who made this possible for him - for them. He knew he needed to be more vocal about his appreciation, so he grabbed his phone and took to Instagram where he made a post to thank his fans.

He continued to smile as he was bombarded with likes and comments, and honestly, it just warmed his heart like no other. Exiting the app, he decided to check his Kakao and send a message to the love of his life:

_“HenHen? Where are you, honey? Are you okay? Please, remember to be careful when going out. The streets are slick from the rain! They’re calling for snow sometime also, which means it’ll be colder and slicker out. Ahh, I worry too much, don’t I?”_

Truth was, he really did worry too much; however, he’d never been so in love with someone before. Sure, he would worry about anyone he cared about, but because Hendery was his boyfriend, he couldn’t help but to worry more about him. Ten knew when he would finally fall in love, he would fall hard, and that’s exactly what happened. He fell so hard for Hendery. His heart skipped beats and raced in his chest even at the mention of his name. His knees grew weak at the slightest of touch from the man, and he couldn’t stop smiling in his presence or at the mere thought of him. His world was so much brighter and more positive. The thought of ever losing Hendery brought such a wave of despair and agony over Ten.

Was this what true love’s really like? 

Soon enough, he heard the small notification sound for Kakao, and lo and behold, it was Hendery, swiftly replying to his message:

_“Hey, kitten. I’m leaving the studio now. Stayed a little later to make sure I had my parts down! Promise, I’m okay <3 I’ll come home safely! Try not to worry your pretty little mind, okay? See you soon ^^” _

Okay, that message helped his nerves settle just enough for him to get snuggled up with the felines, turn on some soft music, and rest his eyes.

~ ~ ~ ~

Hen entered the room only to find Ten and the babies cuddled up on the large bed, making Ten look smaller than he usually was. The blue haired male couldn't help but smile at the scene, and he approached them to tuck his love inside the blankets and plant a kiss on the side of his head. Ten smiled when he was tucked in and kissed, his eyes opening to look up at Hendery. He gazed at him before reaching out to take hold of his hand. “Busy day, handsome? Do you have some time to snuggle with me and our babies?” He asked and pulled the blankets over to welcome him to the empty space next to him. “I've missed you…”

Hendery's smile got wider as Ten mumbled cutely to join him and the cats. He squeezed the other's hand and then kissed it. “Hey, prince. Kind of a busy day, just recording. I could never say no to snuggles when I get back home to my babies though!” He quickly got under the blankets with Ten and caressed his cheek, his deep brown eyes gazing over and taking in everything that Ten was in his beautiful, natural state. This was his favorite Ten. “I've missed you too.”

Ten wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and smiled wider as he kissed at his nose and mumbled, “I'm proud of you, baby. You always work so hard..” He snuggled closer to him and nuzzled at his neck, now pressing little kisses against his skin, which made Hendery blush at the attention and kisses he was receiving, but he couldn’t complain at all. This was his boyfriend and he was whipped for life.

“Now you don't have to miss me. Have you eaten dinner yet?” He knew that oftentimes Hendery would be so focused that he’d forget his meals, and Ten wouldn’t have that. “You know how I am. I’m like the grandmother who over stuffs her grandchildren to make sure they have been fed… then tries to pack up some goodie bags to take for the trip back home.”

“You're the one who works hard; I'm really proud of you,” the blue haired man finally said once he came back to his senses. He pressed some kisses to his forehead and grinned sheepishly for a moment, earning a small glare and rise of an eyebrow from his boyfriend. “Alright, alright! I had a burger and fries right after I finished recording. Pleeease, don’t kill me,” he let forth a laugh. 

He hummed softly in response, seeming pleased with the other’s answer, and leaned closer to kiss his lips twice. “Okay, good. I won’t have to take drastic measures.” It was his turn to grin. “Honestly, I have been thinking.... I hope we can spend more time together soon, Hen. I miss it just being us two, but I know our schedules have been so packed, and with the new upcoming album in the works, it’s hard to find that time. I guess I just- I just miss going on little dates with you.”

Hen propped his head up on one hand and smiled softly at his boyfriend, admiring how beautiful he was. “I wanna spend more time together, Tennie. We should be able to now that my recording schedule is pretty much done. So, I'm ready to spoil you and love you and snuggle you all the time! You know I can't stay away from you for too long. I miss my baby Ten.” His hand caressed Ten's black hair as he leaned over to kiss his lips. The raven haired male practically melted against the mattress when he received those warm kisses from such soft and velvety lips. The kiss made him feel as though he were floating in air, as light as fluffy clouds lingering above in a warm Summer sky. He felt Hendery’s hand take hold of his waist to give it a small squeeze before it trailed down to hook under the bend of his knee and bring forth his leg to drape it over him. It took Ten no time to roll over and rest on his back, Hen now leaning over him a little. His head rested comfortably on the younger’s arm while his waist was still held by his other hand. This was heaven.

“So,” Ten mumbled breathlessly after breaking the kiss for a short moment only to find his lips intertwining with Hendery’s again. He giggled quietly and broke it again to continue, “how about we go on a date this weekend? I’ve been feeling extra cheesy and romantic since I’ve been watching romance movies and dramas… Ah, this one- wow, my favorite couple just got engaged! The set up was beautiful. I don’t know, I just want to have a nice candle lit dinner like they had but with you.”

“I want to go on a real date, and if you want cheesy and romantic, I promise that’s what you’ll get.” Hen smiled against his lips and decided to tease his boyfriend, “Wait- you mean you wanna propose to me? It's only been one year, yet you're that whipped for me already?” The blush on Ten's face made Hendery coo at him.

Ten couldn’t believe what he just heard, so he stared in disbelief with his mouth agape and a blush on his cheeks. “I-I.. I'm most definitely that whipped for you, but we aren't ready for that yet!” gasped Ten as he shook his head. He then squinted at the other who was howling in laughter at his reaction. Playfully nudging him, he began to smile abashedly and decided to deliver a pinch to his nipple as punishment. Hendery’s sudden yelp startled the cats who took off from their bed, and Ten burst into his own fit of laughter now.

“Look what you did! You scared our babies!” Ten whined, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing again. “Now they’re off hiding somewhere.”

“Me? You’re the one who pinched my nubbin- It was my rightful reaction, thank you very much,” Hendery huffed before a sly grin spread on his lips. “But that just means we have the whole bed to ourselves now.” He took that moment to roll over and rest on top of the smaller male completely now, molding his lips with his in another sweet kiss.

Ten wanted to so easily let go and allow himself to lose control, and he was so close to doing so, but he pulled away and peered up at him. “I’m sorry to ruin the mood, but um.. Did you just say ‘nubbin’?” He only received a shrug in response and before he knew it, he was finally getting lost in all that was Hendery.

This was what Ten had always longed for, moments like this one they were sharing now where the love they held for one another overshadowed everything else that may have caused them worry and pain. Ten had had his heart broken once before, and he thought his world was shattering; however, Hendery came into his life and gave it a whole new meaning. He gave him a whole new perspective, mindset, solution. He gave him the courage to take that step forward and give love another chance.

He was his pride.

He was his love.

He was his everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this :) It was heavily inspired by a roleplay my gf and I did together recently!
> 
> If you don't ship these two, will send hate to them or other ships (or even myself), and do not support lgbtq+, please click off the page!! We do not need any negativity. Positive vibes and good thoughts only, people. However, I do accept constructive criticism. I enjoy learning and improving myself and my writing.


End file.
